


Day 2 (Don't Want To Let Go)

by JEAikman



Series: Constance Week [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Daydreaming, Gen, about a life which she wishes she could have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so much easier to pretend she's someone else when she wears her blue cloak and hides her face.<br/>Day 2 - Favourite Outfit/hairstyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 (Don't Want To Let Go)

Constance Week - Day 2

**Favourite Outfit/Hairstyle**

* * *

 

 

Constance loved her cloak. Drawing it over herself, hiding anything that would identify her from a distance, she felt like she could be anyone. It was so easy, to hide, to disappear from view. Having it with her helped her to play the role of the wet-nurse. It was always easier to pretend she wasn't Constance Bonacieux when she had her cloak. She was just nobody and anybody, and there was no one here who would question that for even a moment, and even though she was trying to re-kidnap a baby to hand back to its mother, her breaths felt lighter than they had in Paris for years.

 It was easier, too, when her hair was securely in a style which held it up. She felt like it helped her keep who she really was inside - that was part of the reason she had it down so often these days, since d'Artagnan made her feel more like herself than she had felt in so many years. It felt more right to let that part of herself free when he was around. Speaking of which, now that she was holding the baby in her arms, she could imagine the person she sorely wished she could be.

They'd move back to his farm, and he'd be so very busy with the livestock and the tenants and business in the village, but he would always have time for her, even as her belly grew rounder and rounder and she got grouchier and more impatient and began to get the most ridiculous cravings that, if she asked, he would go to the ends of the earth just so she could be satisfied.  And then they would have the most beautiful  daughter and her name would be Rosaline and he would hold her in his arms every night and be the most devoted father and she would watch them both and be just so happy that sometimes she would cry, wondering how she got so lucky. They would live there until they grew old and watched their daughter grow - marry if she wanted to, and if not, then the farm would be hers and they'd give her a sword and let her fight off whoever thought they could take it from her...

She shook herself out of the daydream. There was no time for such frivolous nonsense as a non-existent life with someone she could never be with anyway.

She had a job to do, mercenaries to deceive and a baby to give back to its mother.


End file.
